Now Come the Days of the King
by QueenZenobia
Summary: The Royal Council suggest that King Aragorn postpone his marriage to the Lady Arwen for one year until the people get used to the idea of an Elvish Queen. (One-shot, set just after Aragorn's coronation.)


_**Setting: Shortly after Aragorn's coronation (Return of the King - Movie Version)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing; Professor Tolkien's world just invites me to come out and play.**_

"Now Come the Days of the King"

It had been an exceptionally long day at the Houses of Healing. The hands of the King were the hands of a healer, but the Lord Aragorn's efforts drained him of all vitality. He needed to sleep.

But an uneasy mind will not soon let the body rest. He tossed and turned in his royal chamber plagued by memories of battle and by present worries. There was a new disturbing image each time he closed his eyes. Beloved faces of the victorious dead. The state of his realm after the War. Villages sacked and plundered. Such poverty and suffering as he had never seen.

His heart cried out for his armies fighting the savages along the borders. The sons of Master Elrond and Prince Legolas himself campaigned for him still, loyally risking their lives to bring an ever elusive peace. He wished he could be with them, fighting by their side. But embracing the White Crown of the ancient sea-kings had meant setting aside the Ranger. His place was here with his people to guide them and to bring them hope as they slowly recovered from despair.

And yet they had been victorious! Against all odds, the White City still stood, and with its survival there was hope for the future of Men. His coronation and the victory celebrations had eased the people's pain. But after the merry-making, a great sadness had returned and was made heavier by the stillness of the land. That's why Aragorn had rushed the Royal Council to begin the reconstruction projects. The people needed to hear the sounds of the rebuilding, so their own broken hearts could mend.

With a heavy sigh, he got up and dressed for the new day. The sun would not break the eastern horizon for several hours hence, but he could no longer keep to his lonely bed. The wedding had been postponed upon the advice of the Royal Council. But he needed to see Arwen.

"The people are not ready to embrace an Elvish Queen," they had respectfully argued. "Let them witness the courtship period, so they may learn to love her through the King's adoring eyes."

He could not bear to hear it. When would their long labors and waiting come to fulfillment? Only the wise words of the Lord Elrond and Mithrandir could reach his stopped up ears.

"Aragorn, the Valar has blessed your union. It is secure," started the Elven Master. "What is a year to one such as you, of the Dúnedain race, gifted with longevity? Especially when there is so much at stake."

Gandalf added, "Sooner or later they will love Arwen, either for her beauty or for her noble qualities. It is a small price to secure the loyalty and respect of your people."

Aragorn spoke in anger, "I should think sacrificing my life to obtain victory in the War was enough to retain the people's loyalty and respect!"

"It is human nature to forget," intervened Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, with great sadness. "That is why they must constantly be reminded of my Lord the King's devotion."

The raven-haired Steward of Gondor loved his Commander more than life itself. Aragorn had called him from the shadows of death and Faramir had obeyed. He returned to this world with the sole purpose of serving his rightful King. But with his clear sight he perceived that Aragorn needed the Lady Arwen like the air he breathed. Thus it grieved Faramir that his duty should now lie in offering council that his King did not wish to hear.

Aragorn looked upon him and said softly, "You would side with the Council against me? Has not your own marriage to the Shieldmaiden of Rohan brought you happiness, Faramir?"

Indeed the Lady Éowyn had brought Faramir unimaginable bliss. He felt like he could conquer the world with his wife by his side. But he simply answered with a respectful bow, "She has, my Lord. But when we wed, I had only our happiness to dwell on, not the people's, for I am not their king."

Aragorn remained in pensive attitude. Faramir was right, of course – they all were. But he wondered if he could fulfill all that was required of him without his beloved by his side. Another year without her in his bed, without the comfort of her love.

"What are the King's thoughts?" asked Gandalf after a long, heavy silence.

"I would not allow my people to soon forget the sacrifice of so many on their behalf," replied Aragorn. "The lives of the victorious fallen should be remembered forever."

"Well spoken, my Lord," said Faramir. And the rest of the Council agreed.

Aragorn continued, "We shall erect a monument for the Elves and Men who died together in the War of the Ring. And a holiday shall be held on the anniversary of our victory, as a day to remember henceforth." He rose from his throne and paced, the magnificent raiment trailing behind him. "And my people shall be educated. I will open schools for the young. They will learn the languages of Men and of Elves. And they will learn the history of the ancient alliances between Elves and Men."

"And of the wedding?" inquired King Elrond.

"Forgive me, my Lord Elrond," pleaded Aragorn bowing his head low. "But she and I cannot long live without consummating our union. We are to marry in a fortnight. My people must learn to love her sooner, rather than later."

Elrond looked into Aragorn's passion-filled eyes and smiled knowingly. He placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder and said, "Very well, my son. We shall make the preparations at once."

Aragorn smiled now standing before Arwen's door. She was awake and the soft glow of the candlelight seeped through the groove under her door. He knocked gently and she took his breath away standing in the open door in her night dress. His was not the mere admiration of a man violently in love. She was the Evenstar, the most beautiful of her people.

"My Lord, Aragorn!" she breathed in surprise. Her brilliant eyes showed her rapture at this unexpected visit.

"My Lady, Arwen," he replied taking her hands in his. Such love filled his eyes as to melt her where she stood.

But her own eyes suddenly filled with apprehension. She timidly inquired, "Does my Lord wish to enter?"

"No, my Lady," he quickly answered to ease her mind. "I would not presume to enter the private chambers of my virtuous maiden at this late hour."

Her features relaxed with relief. She longed for him in ways that were forbidden until the Valar joined them in marriage. But her resolve to remain chaste was weakening. She did not think she would have had the strength to resist had he tempted her this night.

"It is a fair evening. Would you not walk with me?" he asked. "Perhaps along the battlements. It is heavily guarded, so we would not be alone there."

The prospect of a moonlit walk with her beloved was pleasant indeed. But the battlements were within view of the village. She wished to call the villagers her people, but they had not yet accepted her. Too often did she see distrust in their eyes when they glanced upon her. So she could not afford to have her virtue questioned or her reputation smeared.

"Alas, I am too weary for such a walk. Perhaps my Lord would consider meeting me in the royal garden."

"It would be my honor, Lady Arwen." He gently kissed her hand and took his leave.

When she reached the garden he was seated on a marble bench studying the velvet sky. The heavenly lights cast the glow of their blessing upon him. He looked like a mighty king, proud and regal, and her heart swelled with pride for him. Many years had she waited for him to become this man.

"My Lord, may I sit by your side?" she requested, and he stretched out his hand to her invitingly. He missed the days when he was just Estel to her, and she spoke to him freely. Ever since his coronation she had addressed him so formally and her eyes were filled with such admiration. Already she behaved as his noble Queen. "I would think my Lord needed rest after a day as trying as this."

"I cannot rest without you by my side," he said fervently. "Arwen, my love, I spoke with the Council. We shall be united on midsummer's day."

"Oh, Estel!" she uttered in ecstasy. And he immediately claimed her lips with his.

From his chambers in the guest tower, the Lord Elrond gazed at the couple in the garden. The urgency of their kissing spoke of their feelings and he smiled sadly. Losing his daughter to a mortal life was painful, but it gave him great comfort to see her so in love. The wise and patient Arwen Undomiel, whose foresight helped to save Middle Earth and the world of Men. In awe he looked upon Aragorn, whom he had raised right and true. But it was Arwen who had turned him into the King of Gondor. He prayed to the Valar that the Dúnedain's line would last to time indefinite.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for reading my first lotr fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have a moment.**_


End file.
